Are you the one?
by CheerCaptainDavis
Summary: Sorry I broke this one up! I decided to start over....


**Brooke:**

"_Did you just say you love me?" I wondered._

"_Yes" Nathan said._

"_Why? How? What about Lucas and Haley?" I stuttered and then looked at him._

And that's how it all started:

"Luke can you come and pick us up?" I asked as I hold Peyton's head.

"Where are you?" he wondered in his amazing voice and I told him. I knew he was the one to call in this kind of situations.

After ten minutes he was there. A girl from campus helped me to get Peyton in the car and I watched Lucas storm off to punch this guy's face, after he just heard me say "pills".

"Thanks for picking us up" I just said in a soft voice as we drove to Peyton's.

"Why did you call me?"

"What?" I was shocked by this question.

"I mean why not Nathan" he smiled and I noticed how stupid I must have sounded.

"He is gone for the weekend, some basketball thing, he will be home in the morning" I said about my best friend.

Nathan and I were sort of good friends, even after he broke up with Peyton, so technically I was about to call him first, but as he was gone I decided to call his brother…I wasn't sure why. Maybe I thought they have the same genes or something.

"I knew you would come" I said and a smile escaped his lips and it made me smile back in satisfaction. I was right about him.

He helped me bring Peyton upstairs and we decided to get some coffee to stay awake.

"I am amazed that you do this" I whispered as if I would wake her.

"Why?" the blonde beside me wondered and I wanted to bite my lips.

"She told you" he stated calmly and I nodded my head embarrassed.

"Damn it" he joked "Why can't you girls at least leave us some ego after dumping us?"

"Well she didn't dump you in the classical sense and there is the best friend rule, you know…" I smirked and saw a smile on his lips. He looked nice, his eyes were amazingly blue and there was honestly in them, something I wasn't used to see in Tree Hill.

"So you get along with your new younger brother?" I decided to change the subject.

"I guess" he just answered and I smiled because that exact words were used by Nate at the same question.

We just stood there and smiled at each other, something weird made me want to kiss him. I shook my head and Luke noticed.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"I kinda think it's my fault, everything that happened tonight" I changed the subject and it was true. It was my suggestion to go to the party and if I didn't make out with this guy, who appeared to be high school anyway, Peyton wouldn't be on drugs right now.

"It's not your fault Brooke" he whispered and put his arm around me and I just couldn't stop but smile at him.

"You are the good in this situations, I on the other hand totally suck" I admitted.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" he whispered and I shook my head.

"I rather talk to you if you don't mind"

"I don't mind" he said and filled my mug with coffee.

**Lucas:**

She asked me to drive her home, after Peyton was okay again. I never would have guessed that Brooke Davis read so many books or knew about politics this much. She amazed me and she was sitting beside me right now. This made me strangely nervous, even if I tried my best to keep my cool.

"Thank you" her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You are welcome" I smiled at her and she leaned forward to give me a little kiss on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I couldn't stop but ask.

"This was for you being you I guess" she laughed softly and opened the door to get to her beetle.

"Can we repeat this?" she asked insecure, I never heard her being insecure, but she was and I kind of liked it.

"Repeat what?" I wondered.

"The talking and the coffee" she asked and I nodded.

Who would have said no to that girl?!

**Brooke:**

Next day at school: I picked up Peyton and we drove together.

"I am so sorry P. Sawyer" I said over and over again but she always said it was her fault.

"B. Davis would you stop? I am a big girl I should have taken care for me, but thanks for staying with me and for telling Lucas" she said.

"Sorry about that by the way" I apologized and she winked at me.

"You lost Nathan's number, or you decided to spare me that?" Peyton joked.

"He is gone for the weekend, but he is home now" I stated.

It was weird to be friends with her ex boyfriend, because of situations like these.

I never knew what to say or to answer to her when she talked like that.

"You told him about this?" Peyton was eager to know.

"No" I answered honestly. I guess Peyton didn't understand how I could be friends with him after all the terrible things he put her through. To me he was just a friend. I understood the need to get drunk every now and then and I also could manage his bad ass attitude better than any other cheerleader or even girl in Tree Hill High.

"Oh great, why is he here than?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he wants to make up with you" I assumed.

"Hey Brooke, P." Nathan said with his usual smirk on his face.

"Hey Nate" I said as he helped me out of the car.

"So wild nights?" he kidded.

"Awesome" Peyton murmured under her breath and walked away.

"See you later B. Davis" she whispered and left.

"You really want the price for greatest jerk that badly?" I said and softly punched Nathan and he let out a laugh.

"Brooke Davis, I never thought I get judged by you, you called my half brother and I am not even mad at you" he continued in a funny voice, but I knew he wasn't amused by that.

"Well…" I wanted to apologize but he just opened the door for me.

"Next time, call someone else" he whispered.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said as he saw me.

"Hey Broody" I smiled back and Nathan whispered something under his breath that I didn't get.

"No hello for me?" Nathan pouted fakery.

"Sorry" Lucas just said nicely and I gave Nathan a look that he should just walk away.

"Alright cheery, if you say so" he grinned as he walked past me.

"So how are you?" Luke wanted to know and I smiled as he took my books and walked me to our next class.

It was like a cinema, because I wasn't used to guys like him: taking my books, asking me about my day rather than my favorite drink.

"Nice, thanks to you" I smiled seductively.

"Well right back at you" he laughed insecurely and offered me the door.

"Thank you very much" I grinned and we spend the rest of the class talking about the book he read and the music he liked.

"I will try this one out" I smiled "but for that you will do something for me too"

"Alright" he said right as the bell rang.

"Oh you are going to love this arrangement" I giggled as I walked away.

"Brooke" Peyton smiled at me "you are extremely cheery today"

"Well I actually need to ask you something"

"Shoot" the blonde said.

"Are you over Luke?"

**Peyton:**

As Brooke asked me that, she got me off guard.

"Sure, I technically was never into him" obviously a lie, but somehow the words left my mouth before my mind was sure I wanted to let them out.

"Awesome" my brunette friend said and took a book out of her bag "356 pages and he is all mine"

My stomach started to ache and I just couldn't stop feeling sick as I thought about the two of them falling for each other. No matter how stupid it may sound, he was my guy. He was the guy for me, or at least he could become that guy.

"You even read for him" I decided to joke.

"Well not for him, but the side fact is, that it makes him go out with me" she smiled and I felt my stomach ache even more.

Why did I screw things up that badly?

**Nathan:**

"Are you lost your mind?" I asked her as she told me she wanted to go out with my so called brother.

Brooke was a friend that I got through my relationship with the blonde emo girl. And I was thankful for that, because she was really great and she understood me. But dating my brother should be like a code red or code black on the friendship list.

"No, Nathan" she said and got up from the couch "I didn't come here to let you judge me, I just wanted to let you know"

"And do what?" I asked perplex.

"Nothing" she answered angry "Maybe be happy for me"

"Are you that needy that you would even take that bastard?"

"You didn't just say that" she said angry and got up "I better go now Nathan" she whispered.

"What about our movie?" I asked confused not seeing a problem in me disliking this jerk.

"Watch it with Dim, for all I care" she said angry and wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry Brooke" I whispered.

"You are?" she wondered.

"If it makes you stay, I am" I smirked.

"Great Nathan" she rolled her eyes.

"I am" I said and pulled her down to the couch. I don't know why I overreacted. I just did I guess. I really don't like that guy I guess.

She leaned back on the couch.

"I need you to get along with him, after all you are a good friend, and I need you to get along with him" she breathed out.

"I don't know if I can" I said honestly and she pulled her head up and looked at me.

"Can you try?" she looked at me with her eyes and even though my stomach ached and every muscle screamed at me to beat that jerk up, I nodded.

"I can try…" she smiled at me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

**Brooke:**

I was a little nervous as I heard his car stop in the drive way.

"Am I too early?" he asked as I opened the door.

"No" I smiled and took the key from his hand "You don't need them"

"Alright it's your night, so you liked the book?"

"You mean did I like the book or did I read it?" I laughed as he was stunned by this conclusion "The book's about how a guy loses his integrity and gives into temptation"

"So you indeed read it" he grinned as he followed me down the street into a bar.

**Nathan:**

Right now he would have picked her up. My mind didn't stop reminding me of all the facts that I was aware off. She is just my friend and I should finally concentrate on the basketball game, or Tim will kick my ass in this game again…

**Lucas:**

The brunette cheerleader had a lot of hidden qualities. I never would have guessed she can beat me at pool.

"Sorry do I make you feel uncomfortable? Should I let you win at least once?" she asked in her husky voice and ordered two beers.

"As long as you have fun" I smiled and took a sip "and don't feel cheated"

A long laugh escaped her lips.

"You don't think that is the thing you owe me, do you?"

I looked puzzled.

"It's the thing before the thing" she whispered as she walked closer took my hand and walked me out in the hall.

"You like tattoos?" she asked and showed me hers.

"Hmm" I nodded and it was all I could do.

"Good answer" she smiled and kissed me.

I was kissed by the most wanted girl in High School.

**Peyton:**

Maybe they won't fit? I mean they are different right? Peyton, would you focus on your art?!


End file.
